


Heaven Help Us | A Billdip Tale

by fightthefry



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But don't worry there will be romance, Character Death, Depression, He is called William Cortes, I'm not a monster, Kind of..., Lots more demons, Multi, Pines Twins are older - 10 years after Wierdmageddon (22), Pyronica is called Pyronica Prose, Romance is not the main focus!!!, bill is human, cipher twins au, different dimension, kind of an AU, kind of not, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthefry/pseuds/fightthefry
Summary: It’s true what they say.The tabloids, the scientists, the newspapers, they were all right.When Dipper woke up, he had no idea where he was, who he was.There was only the instinctive lurch of panic rolling in his stomach, and the innate, but justified, feeling that something was not right.





	Heaven Help Us | A Billdip Tale

It’s true what they say.

The tabloids, the scientists, the newspapers, they were all right.

When Dipper woke up, he had no idea where he was, _who_ he was, only the instinctive lurch of panic rolling in his stomach, and the innate, but justified, feeling that something wasn’t right.

Blinking away the condensation that had formed upon his glassy orbs, the young man stood from his bed of roses, their heads crouched in attack, hiding in the embrace of the grass. Thorns clung onto the fabric of his shirt, straining to pierce his skin, and the trees regarded him, menacing and unwelcoming.

A soft groan from besides Dipper punctured a hole in his gut, setting free the unbridled tension that had built up at an impossibly fast rate.

“Mabel,” he whispered, not quite a voice, but just enough to stir his sister, her eyelids fluttering open with a grace not foreign to her, but uninvited and unwanted in their current setting.

“Dip, shhh,” Mabel slurred, her hand swatting the viscous air with null effect, fingers twitching for the comfort of her brother’s hand, “I’m asleep.”

“Mabel no!” He hissed, leg itching and jumping with inactivity, his voice straining under the suffocation of the woods. “We’re not at the Shack anymore!”

“Look, just because you’re a morning person does _not_ mean the rest of us have to be,” Mabel grumbled, her eyes slowly opening as she rubbed them with the palm of her hand, “in fact, perhaps you should try sleeping in every once in a w-“

The rest of her sentence was snatched from her throat as she scrambled up in a frenzy, the reality of the situation finally sinking in as the key on her back wound up, air gravitating towards her lungs whilst her eyes enlarged in horror.

“Dipper, we have to get out of the woods,” Mabel choked, grabbing his arm with a strength that otherwise would be classed as harassment, and yanking it with desperation that was usually reserved for something with nothing, or everything, to lose.

“I know, Mabes, I know-“

“No you don’t understand, we have to leave. _Now,” _Mabel pleaded, pulling with all the might she had in her small being, “please, Dip now is not the time to argue with me.”

“Mabel, I agree, but we have to figure this out. We don’t know where we are, what direction to go to get out. They’re just _woods_.”

Mabel’s brown eyes were large with fear, a look that was newly contorted onto her features, a look that he’d only ever seen once before, and that he had no wish to ever look upon again.

“Dipper it’s never ‘just woods’, and besides, it isn’t the woods that’s the issue. _It’s what’s in them.”_

And then they were running, Dipper’s arm no longer held by Mabel, but still being close to her side as they left. He had no time to think, other than the hair on his harm erect and pointing forwards, begging for him to follow their lead, to allow them to escape with him.

What Mabel saw, he had no idea. But there was no doubt she saw something, her eyes haunted with a memory that neither of them wanted to relive.

When that event was concerned, Dipper wasn’t one to argue with running away.

“There!” Mabel shouted, twisting her body around a particularly lean tree branch towards a sprinkle of pinkish light that dusted the expanse in front of them.

“Wait!” Dipper yelled, bracing himself as the rose wall came closer and closer, it’s glittering effect masking the world behind it – whether it be a sheep of a wolf, Dipper wasn’t sure. However statistically, especially when considering their past luck, it was almost certainly the latter.

By the time the words had left his mouth, it was already too late.

The matter engulfed them both, a membrane that stretched to accommodate the objects desperately trying to pass through.

And then it broke.

Heavy breaths left Dipper’s mouth in heaves and retches, his legs wobbling with the fatigue or a hanging noose. Yet, whereas a noose was careless, and hung free turning taught with the addition of a sudden drop, Dipper’s legs were wound so loosely that they could be made of air – impossible considering their strong state not minutes earlier.

Mabel was in better shape, of course she was, however mentally the girl seemed to be having somewhat of a breakdown. Tears fell her painted cheeks in silent embrace, singing a threnody on the cusp of her lashes.

“Mabel,” Dipper sighed, cradling his knees with his arms as he lent downwards, the pain in his abdomen crinkling and stretching across his back, “what did you see?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered, wiping her cheeks with practiced precision, life sinking back into her eyes as a mask – covering the shaken core inside.

“You don’t know?” Dipper repeated, unable to form a thought, let alone a string of them.

Mabel turned to him, clasping her arms. “But it was bad, Dip, it… it was… we had to leave.”

“Okay,” Dipper consoled, blinking away the sharp white light that attacked his chest, “okay.”

“Dip you don’t look okay.”

“I’m fine,” he assured, “peachy, in fact.”

Mabel’s lips pursed into a distrusting line, and with a swift grapple of his arm that resulted in not much of a fight, she had set of to god knows where, dragging him with her.

If Dipper had been in his right mind, he would have been able to tell you that the grassland looked quite familiar, and that the crowning town that opened up on the horizon seemed reminiscent of the enigmatic town of Gravity Falls

But he wasn’t, and with the sole focus of a Pit Cola on his mind, he walked - blissfully unaware - past the eyes that gazed out at him with intrigue from the depths of the wood, a sort of grin creeping into it's slitted irises.


End file.
